Dragon Ball Z: Infinity
by Emerald07
Summary: Goku and Bulla are in new adventure to save planet Yceiy-Yigyuj from the Luna Lord. Will they stop him or will they find some special between them.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Z: Infinity

Goku was relaxing on top of a tree looking at the sky.

The clouds all look like food to him for some reason.

He guesses that he forgot about eating his midday snack.

The air blew gently on his face and through his hair as he sat there.

He would stay like that until his oldest son called out to him.

"Dad, It is time to leave. We don't want to be late or else mom will yell at us all." Gohan said looking at his father up in the trees.

Goku got the message and immediately jump off and land on the ground.

Goku and Gohan fly to Goku's old friend Bulma's House.

Bulma and him haven't been hanging out much since Vegeta came in the picture.

He really didn't mind at all. He just focuses on training, so he can get stronger.

When they got there, they were greeted by Bulma. "Hey guys, long time no see."Bulma said as they land.

"Yes, it has. It is nice to see you again Bulma." Goku said.

Gohan nodded while surveying the area.

"Come right in, we got a lot of food inside." Bulma said pointing at the door.

When Goku heard the word food, he rushes in without saying another word to Bulma.

Gohan look shock at how fast his father was going when the mention of 'food'.

He chuckled before entering also.

Goku run through the hallway focus on the food until a thump.

He stop look for where the sound came from.

He stopped and looks down to find a turquoise hair girl on the flow rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry, Bulla. I didn't see you there." he said helping the young girl up.

"It is okay, I guess. You need to watch where you going next time." Bulla said dusting off her skirt.

"Yeah, I need to remember to do that." he said rubbing his head and laughing a little bit.

Bulla stares at him while he was staring at her also.

It felt like a long time to him and his stomach starting the growl vigorously.

He had to excuse himself quickly.

"Ugh... Why are you looking at me like that?" Goku asked.

Bulla blinks a bit and blush a little.

"Noth... Nothing at all, I have to go now. Bye... "She said run past him up stairs.

Goku was wondering what that is about.

He dismisses it when he smelled food again.

He walks the rest of the way to the kitchen to stuff his mouth with food.


	2. Chapter 2

Bulla rush past his brother Trunks as she ran to her room.

Trunks look confuse as to why she was running to her room.

He was about to go into her room but decided against it.

He head down there and the first person he saw on a girl with an orange bandanna come up to really fast.

"Hi, Trunks. How is everything going?" girl said.

"Everything is going pretty good. I'm glad that I'm on vacation, though. What about you, Pan?" He said.

"Everything is going good except in school. I think my teacher hates me." Pan said crossing her arms together.

Bulla jumps on her bed and lay there putting her face. '_Why did she stare blankly at him?'_ she thought rolling on her back.

Bulla had a small crush on Goku since she saw him without his shirt off after battling her father.

It was about 3 years ago and when she was 13. She denied that she has a crush on him at first. She realizes that had she '_liked'_ him.

When Goku was around she felt different and whenever she was near him her heart would skip beats and beat faster.

She thought she would out grow it but it grew deeper. She would daydream about him during class and when she sleeps.

When Goku compliment her, she would blush. It was a good thing that he didn't notice yet. '_Why do I have like a guy that was old enough to be her grandfather?_' She thought lifting her head up. '_He has a wife and two sons for Pete sakes.' _She continues to think. A knock came from her door. It was her mother. "Can I come in?" her mother said. "Yes, you may Mom." Bulla said sitting on the edge of the bed. Bulma came in and sat next to her.

"Why are you not at the party, honey?" She asks her daughter. "I just needed time to think that is all." Bulla said quietly. "Well, when you are done thinking then come down and get some food before Goku eats it all." Her mother said as she left the room. When her mother mention Goku an image pop in her head of Goku being half naked walking towards her. Her face turns red when that image pops up. She shook her head and tries to think of something else. It doesn't matter what it was but it need to keep her mind away from Goku. She took a deep breath before opening the door and went down the stairs to face her crush.


	3. Chapter 3

Goku was finishing his eleventh plate when notice something different.

He got out of his chair and went outside to see what was going on.

He notice something falling in the sky and decide check it out. Chi-Chi stops him from doing so and drags back inside.

"Chi-Chi, I wanted to check out the object that fall out the sky."Goku said being drag. "You promise that you won't leave the party like last time" Chichi shouted as stop.

"Why can't you just have fun and relax at parties? You always seem have to go somewhere." She continued.

"This is really important though!" Goku said "Sit down!" Chi-Chi shout and everyone jump. Goku sat down quickly and face the TV. "Hey, Goku."

His best friend Krillin said walking in. "Hey Krillin. I have something to tell you." Goku said pulling Krillin to the side. "What is it, Buddy?" Krillin said while looking at his wife and daughter. "I need you to distract Chi-Chi for me." He said in the whisper. "No way, man! She is heck of scary if you know what I mean." Krillin said looking frighten and everyone staring at him.

"Come on, please! I will pay you back!" Goku plead pay no attention other people staring at him. He hated to see Goku to plea so agreed to do it. "Thanks, Krillin. You are the best!" Goku said taking off. "You better come back soon!" Krillin shouted.

Bulla was walking down stairs when she saw him running out. She wonder why he was running out like usually. She decided to follow him and went out the door also. She was luck that her father taught her how to fly. It came useful at times like this. She followed him until he landed on the forest and hide in a bush.

Goku survey the area for anything that seems out of the ordinary. Like a big sign point at a target he found it. A man crawled out of the space pod. Goku slide down to help the man. "Are you okay?"He said to the man. "I am fine. Help me out of here will you?" the man respond. He helps the man out of the crater. "What are you doing in that spaceship?" Goku asked. "I was attack at my planet of Yceiy-Yigyuj. I came here to find you."

The man responded. "Me?" Goku said. "Yes, you Goku." The man said. "How do you know my name?" Goku responded. "Everyone on my planet knows you." He continued. "What is your name?" "My name is Greg." He said "It is nice to meet you, Greg." Goku said.

Goku notice something in the bush and called out "Whoever you are, you better come out now!" and when he said that Bulla came out of the bush. "Bulla, what are you doing here?" He asks. Bulla didn't say anything at first and stare at him. She finally said "I wonder where you off to so I follow behind."

Goku look at her and she was looking at him too. "I hate to ruin this intimate moment but we must go." Greg said "We?!" Goku and Bulla said in unison. "Yes, all three of us." He said. He got up and pull out a device. He push the device and bright light cover them.


	4. Chapter 4

Goku and Bulla found themselves on Greg's ship. "Yacón, start the ship so, we can leave this planet." Greg said sitting on the commander seat. .

The ship took off into space. "Where are you taking us?" Bulla said standing in front of him. "I'm taking to my planet Yceiy-Yigyuj of course." He said pushing a button and a big screen TV come down. "It like your planet Earth but much heavier gravity." He continued as the image of the planet pop in the screen.

"It is beautiful." Bulla said as she stares at the picture in front of her. "I don't see why we have to bring them along." Yacón said crossing his arms. "We need their help to defeat the Luna Lord." Greg said staring at Yacón.

"I could of hand him at all. I am saiyan after all." Yacón responds. "Wait! You are a Saiyan too?" Goku blurt out. "Yeah, what is it to you, Human." He said looking upon Goku. "I am a Saiyan too!" Goku said grinning. "Yeah, right… My race died out awhile ago. I am the only one left." Yacon said staring angrily at Goku.

"It is true though! I show you." Goku said getting a position. He was charging up but stops when his stomach growled. "Can I show you later after we eat?" Goku said rubbing his head. All three of them fall on the ground while Goku chuckled a little bit.

Goku was stuffing his face with food. Bulla watches him as he ate and daydreaming about the day they were married couple.

'_Goku and Bulla were on their honeymoon and there were not any of their families there. Goku was sweet and treats her very well. He took her out to a fancy restaurant and he was eating like a normal person. He flirts with her and his eyes only on her. They had a fun time and were walking back to the hotel. They stop at the pier and look at the stars. "It is beautiful isn't it?" Bulla said not taking her eyes of the stars. "Yeah, they are but they are nothing compare to you." Goku said looking at her. Bulla blush and Goku smiled pull them together. She snuggled in his chest and looks up and smiled. Goku lean his face next to hers. Her face turns fully red when he close to her. "Bulla…" He close the gap between them and they kiss." _

"Bulla!" Goku cried out and snap the young girl back to reality. "Huh? What?" she said looking around. "You been staring at me for the past 5 minutes looking like you weren't there." Goku said push his plate away and grabbing a paper towel. "I was just thinking about something." She said looking away from him. "What were you thinking about?" Goku ask curiously. She couldn't tell him what she was really thinking or dreaming about. "I was thinking how our families and friends would think that we are in space now." Bulla said relieve she didn't tell her love what she was really thinking.

Goku blink a bit and jump out of his seat. "Oh no! Chi-Chi will kill me for leaving her like this and Krillin too!" he said in a panic while walking in a circle. Bulla giggled at Goku panicking and walking to the window. _'I wonder what adventure we are going to have on the planet we are going to.' _She saw the small blue planet fade away as they flew away from it.


	5. Chapter 5

-Back on Earth-

Krillin was wondering what take Goku so long. 'Why did I agree with this?' he thought. "Krillin, do you know where Goku is?" Chi-Chi ask looking around. "Well, he… went to get some food outside. Yeah, that is right!" Krillin said sweat drop forming back of his head.

"That seems like him. I guess, I have to go outside to find him."Chi-Chi said walking to sliding door. "Wait!" Krillin said standing in front of the sliding door. "What now, Krillin?" Chi-Chi asks impatiently. "I will go find him. You stay here." Krillin said rushing out the door. 'Dang it! Goku! Where the heck are you?!' he thought looking around outside.

"What are you looking for?" Trunks ask spotting Kriillin looking for something. "Shh! I have to tell you something but you can't tell Chi-Chi." Krillin looking around before whispering "I'm sure that it isn't that bad, Krillin." Trunks insure his friend. "Well, I lost Goku…" he whisper in Trunks' ear. "What? You did?" Trunks whisper loudly.

Krillin nodded quickly before sulking. "This is bad, man. Chi-Chi would kill you if even find out." Trunks said before seeing Krillin crouching with head down. "Don't worry, man. We will find where Goku is." He said to Krillin. "Why are you out here too?" he asks Trunks. "Well, I am looking for Bulla. She disappeared also." Trunk answered crossing his arms.

"Maybe she follows Goku to where he was going?" Krillin suggested "Yeah that is possibility. She had been acting weird when Goku is around." He said looking at Krillin. "I have notice that but I wasn't really paying attention to it." Krillin answer nodding.

"So, where did Goku anyways?" Trunks ask Krillin. "He went to check out something over there." Krillin pointed to direction.

Both of them head to that direction. When they got there they found a crater and a pod in the hole. "Goku had been here before. I can still sense his ki here. I can also smell Bulla's perfume also." Trunks said looking around the area. "I wonder where both of them had gone. " Krillin pondered kicking a rock. "Hey, Krillin, you have to check this out." Trunks said when the pod opened. "What is it, Trunks?" Krillin respond running to the pod.

"It seems like it still function and probably can take us where Goku and Bulla are." Trunks said messing around the button inside. "Well, whatever has Goku must be strong." Krillin said. "We should called Gohan or Vegeta." He continued. "We got no time for that." Trunks respond to his friend. "What are we going to do then?" he asks.

"I don't know yet" and when he said that the pod activated it shallow Trunks and takes off. Krillin stood there and watch the pod fly off.


	6. Chapter 6

Goku was laying on the bed that Greg let him sleep. '_I wonder what is the planet is like.'_ He thought. There was a knock at the door and Goku sat up. "Come in." he called out. The door open and Bulla comes in.

"Hey, Goku." Bulla said as she entered. He notice something about Bulla that he haven't notice before. 'She look different than before' he thought. Goku couldn't put his finger on what was different and decide to give up on it. "Hey, Bulla. How are you doing?" Goku answered as move to side and pat on the bed letting her know that she can sit there.

Bulla sat down beside him and said "I'm doing fine. How about you?" "I'm doing fine, I guess. I really can't wait fight that Luna Lord guy." he said nodding his head.

"What? Really?" she studder at first. "Yeah I am, it been a while since a good fight." he said standing up stretching. Bulla stare down at the floor. "Are you serious about taking this guys by yourself?" she ask. "Yeah, I fought all of tough monster, you know." he said practice his stances. "I know, but what if that is stronger than you?" she respond not taking her eyes off the floor.

Goku stopped and look at the girl. _'She is the same as her mother. Worrying about his safety.'_ He walk up to the girl and place both hand on each shoulder "Listen, I will win. Don't worry about it." he assure her. She look up at him to his loving eyes "But" is all she can say before he put one finger on mouth. She stay quiet longer after he remove his finger from her mouth.

They shared a quiet moment looking at each other. She small smile appear and when Goku saw it. It made his heart skip a beat and stomach twist it knots. He didn't know why but when saw the young girl smiled but it made him feel weird all inside. He liked the feeling alot but the small voice in his mind tell him that she is young enough to be his granddaughter.

When he heard that that it hurt him a little. "Goku?" she said getting up from his bed. "Huh?" he said. "I'm going to bed. Night." she said in a light tone voice. Goku's heart skip a beat after hearing that and before he know it. He was hugging her. She was taken back a bit and hug him back. She fit perfectly under him. He kiss her forehead and she look up at him.

His stomach started to twist and couldn't breath. His mind was swirling with ideas to what to do next. He knew what was different about her. She look beautiful and attractive.

He slowly lower his head and kiss _her._


	7. Chapter 7

Goku woke up to find himself still on the ship. "I guess, it wasn't a dream after all." He thought before he yawns and get out of bed. He stretches his arms and put them over his head. Something clicks instantly to his mind from last night. He gasps at what he remembers.

The kiss he shared with her was burning through his mind. "I can't believe that I did that." He mutters to himself. '_Kissing a woman that isn't your wife was the worst thing he could ever do_." He thought feeling guilty. What made it worst for Goku was he kiss a girl that very younger than he was. His brain was beating him about it but his heart don't believe it he didn't do anything wrong.

He slumped down and fell back on the ground growling. He didn't really have appetite for breakfast at the moment.

Bulla was happy as can be because she shared a kiss with Goku. She was jumping around like a little girl. She could barely sleep that night. She went down to breakfast and to see Goku again. To her disappointment, he wasn't there. 'That was strange she thought.' She thought before taking a seat on her chair.

Greg and Yacón were there too eating their food. Yacón didn't say much and spend most of his time training. She really didn't get to see him very much. She pick at her food at first thinking about where is Goku. "Is something wrong?" she heard Greg said. "Nothing is wrong." She said assuring him. He went back to eat and Yacón got up and leaves.

Yacón went back to his room at clean up. He looks in the mirror after washing his face. He saw the saw on his right cheek from his last battle with the Luna Lord. He let his black hair grew out and tied the bottom of hair to keep it together. He was bulk from the intense training but hasn't reached super saiyan yet. He doesn't know why he can't it. He will figure it out later. He leaves his mirror and into the training room.

Bulla just finishes her breakfast and put her plate away. She wonders why Goku hasn't shown up yet. She decides to check up on him. She approaches his door and knocks on his door. "Who is it?" Goku said after hearing the knock. "It is Bulla." She responds. It took him a moment before cracking the door open and pops his head out.

He asks "What do you want?" "I just wonder why you weren't at breakfast. It is usually that you miss breakfast." She replied "I wasn't hungry." He answered. That is weird she thought. Before she ask anymore question, Greg spoke in the intercom and said "We are about to land." Goku open his door and rush to the center of the ship. Bulla watches him go before going too.


End file.
